gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talisa Stark
Talisa Maegyr is a recurring character in the second season. She is played by Oona Chaplin and debuts in "Garden of Bones." Talisa is a healer working on the battlefields of the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Talisa claims to be from Volantis. Season 2 Talisa tends to a Wounded Lannister soldier after the Battle of Oxcross, finding that his leg needs to be amputated. King Robb Stark aids her by holding the man down and giving him a gag to bite on, pointing out that it's better than biting his tongue. After the operation Talisa criticizes Robb for fighting to usurp the crown without having a replacement king, as Robb only claims the title of King in the North. Talisa also points out that the Wounded Lannistersoldier was a fisherman who had been conscripted, like many others, into the Lannister army and that the forces Robb's army defeated weren't trained soldiers for the most part. As she leaves Robb tells Talisa that the soldier was lucky she was there to save him and she responds by saying it was unlucky for the soldier that Robb was there."Garden of Bones" Talisa follows Robb Stark's army camp as it moves. Robb introduces her to his mother Catelyn Stark, and when she asks about her family, Talisa says that their name is "Maegyr". Talisa says that being from Volantis, she isn't familiar with the titles of nobility used in the Seven Kingdoms."The Old Gods and the New" After a meeting with his Bannermen, Talisa seeks Robb out to ask for more medical supplies. She has heard Robb is about to leave for The Crag to negotiate a surrender, which has the things she needs. She wants to write to the Crag's Maester a list, but Robb suggests she should come with him and get the supplies herself."A Man Without Honor" On their way back they discuss Robb's father Eddard Stark and the lessons he taught Robb about caring for your subjects. They are interrupted by news that Catelyn has released Robb's key prisoner Jaime Lannister. Talisa later goes to comfort Robb. After she reveals more of her past to him they admit their shared feelings for one another and sleep together."The Prince of Winterfell" Appearances Behind the scenes Originally, Chaplin was only announced as playing 'Jeyne', leading to fan speculation that she would be playing either Jeyne Westerling, a noble girl of the Westerlands, or Jeyne Poole, a friend and companion of Sansa Stark's who accompanies her to King's Landing.Westeros.org It was later announced to be Jeyne Westerling.ComicBookMovie.com However Chaplin's character introduces herself as Talisa when she first appears. She goes on to say that she is from the Free City of Volantis, while Jeyne Westerling is actually a member of House Westerling, minor nobles from the Westerlands sworn to House Lannister. However, Jeyne's maternal great-grandmother was indeed from the east, though the books never state which of the Free Cities she was from. Image Gallery Talisa 2x04.PNG|Talisa treating the wounded after the Battle of Oxcross in "Garden of Bones." Talisa 2x08.jpg|Talisa back from The Crag in "The Prince of Winterfell." Robb and Talisa.jpg|Talisa and Robb Stark talking a walk near a riverbank on their way back from the Crag in "The Prince of Winterfell." TalisaPrinceofWinterfell.png|Talisa sitting beside Robb in "The Prince of Winterfell." Robb and Talisa1.jpg|Talisa and Robb kissing in "The Prince of Winterfell." In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, there is no character named Talisa. See also * Jeyne Westerling at A wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). Whilst it does not appear that Talisa is Jeyne, her impact on the overall storyline may be similar, and Jeyne's entry includes major spoilers for how this storyline may unfold in future seasons. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive